


Your cake man

by damianwayne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baker Ushijima, M/M, Single Parents, goshiki is ushis son and kags is oikawas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: “I mean, he’s right. You are deliciou- I mean. Your cake. Your cake is delicious!”
  “Dad, why are you so red?”
Oikawa is a single father who really enjoys the cake of the father of one of Tobio's classmates.





	1. Tree Number Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlishaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlishaV/gifts).



> i wrote it so quickly that theres not much ushioi in it which is why i decided there'll be a part 2...,
> 
> anyway this is for [alisha](http://oikawatoeru.tumblr.com/) !! happy birthday!

“Oikawa, this is the last time I’m doing this.”

Oikawa laughed at his best friend’s comment and took another bite from the cake. “No, it’s not. You say that every time and yet you still do it.”

Iwaizumi growled in response. “I’m serious. This time I did it because you blackmailed me.”

“I didn’t _blackmail_ you,” Oikawa said, rolling his eyes. Okay, it was a lie. He did blackmail Iwaizumi. He closed his eyes and moaned at the next bite.

“Oikawa, stop moaning, it’s just cake,” Iwaizumi said.

“Just cake? It’s amazing!” Oikawa shoved his fork into his friend’s mouth. 

“Trashykawa, what the hell!” Iwaizumi shouted and Oikawa smirked at him.

“It’s good, isn’t it?”

“Of course it is, I’ve had it plenty of times,” Iwaizumi said and shook his head. “You know, if you like his cake so much, you should just come to one of the festivals and get it yourself.”

Oikawa let out a cry and rested his face on the table. “I really want to, Iwa-chan, but you know I barely have time! And I swear it’s not just because of the cake that I want to come, I mean it’s _Tobio_.”

Iwaizumi sighed and nodded. He knew Oikawa was busy and felt bad for it. Every time Oikawa had to turn down his son and tell him he can’t come because he’s busy with work, he feels horrible and immediately calls Iwaizumi to whine about what a bad father he was.

He wasn’t a bad father… It was just really hard to be a single father with an elementary school kid and a job. 

“How does he look like again, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi glared at him. “No.”

“Come on! I haven’t had sex in like months and the only way I get an orgasm nowadays without my own hand is with this cake and the imagination of hot baker dad,” Oikawa said and nudged his best friend with his feet. 

“I can just show you a picture!”

“No, it would ruin everything! What if he isn’t as hot as I imagined him to be? The cake wouldn’t be as delicious,” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“He’s hot, okay? And that’s the end of the conversation! Just come and see for yourself.”

Oikawa pouted. “You’re so mean, Iwa-chan!”

“And you’re a grown ass adult.”

“I’ll tell my son what a meanie you are and then he’ll tell all of his classmates that his P.E. teacher is a meanie,” Oikawa said.

“No, Tobio loves me,” Iwaizumi replied and yes, that was true. There was nothing Oikawa could say to make Tobio hate Iwaizumi. Not only was he his favorite uncle, but he was also his favorite teacher. 

“I’ll tell him you’re dating the nurse,” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi’s face reddened. Oikawa smirked upon seeing his best friend blushing. Ha, he got him there.

“You wouldn’t _dare_.”

“Why not? Tobio likes Tendou. I mean, he says he’s a little bit weird, but he always gives him those band aids with the lizards on them,” Oikawa said.

“I’m not dating Tendou!” 

“Come on, tell me more!”

Iwaizumi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Fine. What do you want to know?”

“So, he’s definitely shredded right? Broad chest, six pack?”

“I haven’t seen him shirtless!” Oikawa just raised an eyebrow. “Okay, yes. I mean, I guess?”

“He can bake, is hot, muscular and also a single dad. We’re made for each other,” Oikawa concluded and smiled. 

“He has a bakery, you know,” Iwaizumi said. “You could just go visit him there.”

“What if I go and then realize we’re _not_ made for each other? Who should I daydream about then?” Oikawa asked and his best friend just shook his head.

Okay, maybe he was being childish. Oikawa knew nothing from Ushiwaka, except that he had a son in Tobio’s class, vaguely how he looked like, owns a bakery and has the best cake Oikawa has ever eaten. 

He must be really lonely.

* * *

 

Tree Number 3.

Oikawa couldn't be prouder of his son.

Okay, playing the third tree in a stage play wasn’t a big deal, considering that when Oikawa was in school he always got the main lead, but he was a proud father. He even managed to get a day off to go see the play.

When Oikawa entered the gym where they were hosting the play, he immediately spotted his best friend Iwaizumi among the staff next to a certain redhead, who was no one else but the school nurse Tendou.

“Iwa-chaaan!” 

“Oi, you’re like thirty, keep it down,” Iwaizumi said when he walked towards Oikawa.

“Rude, I’m 29,” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“I’m glad you could make it. Tobio is really excited too,” Iwaizumi said. “He’s not here by the way.”

“Huh?”

“Your cake man? Ushiwaka? He’s not here, his ex wife is here in his stead.” Iwaizumi nodded towards the audience at someone, but Oikawa didn’t even follow his gaze to see who he meant.

“Oh. Well, that’s a pity. We keep missing each other! Makes it more romantic, don’t you think?” Oikawa laughed. “But isn’t his son playing the lead role?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Yes. He basically snatched it away from that other kid, Hinata. They had a big fight, but they get along now. And Tobio too.”

Hinata was his son’s best friend, so Oikawa just nodded. “Well, I’ll go sit down then. We can go out for dinner afterwards, how about it? You, me and Tobio-chan?”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth and closed it again. “Can’t.”

“Oh, is it Tendou?” Oikawa smirked and Iwaizumi slapped him on his back.

“Enjoy the play,” Iwaizumi just replied and returned to the other staff. Oikawa found a free seat and sat down. 

Okay, he was a little bit disappointed. He finally had a day off and exactly now Ushiwaka was busy. Whatever, he gets to see his son being a cute little tree and that was worth it. 

* * *

 

“You were so good, Tobio!” Oikawa shouted after the play and his son shrugged.

“I was only a tree.”

“Yeah, but there were like _five_ trees, and you were the best.”

“There were three,” Tobio said.

“See? I didn’t even notice the other trees because I only paid attention to the best tree!” Oikawa said, smiling and nuzzled his nose against Tobio’s, who blushed.

“Dad!”

“Tobio, you’re only seven, you’re not allowed to be embarrassed of me already,” Oikawa said and his son laughed.

“Okay. Thanks… It was nice being a tree. I don’t think I’m made for the lead role,” his son said and Oikawa ruffled his hair.

“If you say so. But just remember that tree number three is also essential to the story,” Oikawa said and Tobio smiled brightly at him.

“And Ushijima is weird,” Tobio said. 

At first Oikawa thought he meant Ushiwaka. “You mean the boy who played the lead role?”

His son nodded. “I told him you like his dad’s cake.”

“What?!” Oikawa asked, widening his eyes. “How do you know?”

“I hear you and uncle Iwa talk sometimes,” Tobio said, looking down on his shoes. “You always talk about his dad’s cake!”

Oikawa didn’t know what to say. “Well… It is good cake.”

“Oikawa!” somebody shouted and Oikawa turned to see a little boy standing in front of him and his son. It was the boy who played the lead role in the play, Ushiwaka’s son. He had black hair and a bowl cut and Oikawa wondered what kind of person Ushiwaka must be to let his son have such a haircut. 

“Hi,” Tobio said to his friend and Oikawa realized he wasn’t talking to him.

“You must be his father!” The boy bowed and basically screamed. “Nice to meet you, sir!”

He must be well raised and Oikawa smiled. “Ha, you must be little Ushijima-chan.”

“Oika- I mean, uh… My dad made this for you, sir.” The boy gave him a little see through box with a small cake in it.

“What is-”

“My son told me you like my cake,” another voice appeared and Oikawa blinked when he saw the man appearing behind the boy. And god, Iwaizumi was right. He _was_ hot. Tall, broad chest, dark hair and eyes and a strong jaw. His arms were so big and-

Oikawa noticed he was staring too much and cleared his throat. “I… Uh… Thank you so much, you really shouldn’t have.”

Ushijima smiled. “No, I’m glad to hear whenever somebody likes my cake that much.”

“He does! He talks about it all the time!” Tobio confirmed. “He always makes uncle Iwa take some with him home when you bake for one of our festivals!”

Ushijima laughed and god, he sounded so _nice_. But this situation was way too embarrassing. “Ssh, Tobio,” Oikawa scolded him, his face heating up. “I mean, he’s right. You are deliciou- I mean. Your cake. Your cake is delicious!”

“Dad, why are you so red?”

Oikawa closed his eyes. Oh god, he really wanted to shut his son up right now. 

“If you don’t mind, Oikawa-san, you can always visit me at my bakery,” Ushijima said. He handed him a card and Oikawa didn’t know what to say.

“Yes, of course. I’d love to,” He replied. “Thank you, Ushiwaka.”

“Ushiwaka?” Ushijima raised one of his eyebrows and Oikawa cursed himself. He and Iwaizumi had always called him that whenever they were talking about him, he got so used to it.

“Sorry.”

“Dad!” Ushijima’s son said.

“How about you go to your mother, Tsutomu?” Ushijima asked and his son nodded.

“Okay!” He ran away and Ushijima turned back to Oikawa.

“I see you have the play recorded? I sadly wasn’t able to make it to the play, I’m only here to pick him up and Tsutomu’s mother didn’t record it,” Ushijima said.

Oikawa looked down to his video camera and nodded. “Yeah, I did. If you want to, you can have a look at it.” He smiled. “I mostly zoomed in on my son’s face, but there should be enough of Tsutomu, considering he had the lead role.”

Ushijima smiled and _shit_ , his smile was so nice. Sweeter than all the cake Oikawa had eaten. “I’d love to. How about you come by my shop whenever you have time and we talk about it?”

Oikawa nodded. “Sure, Ushiwaka, see you then.”

“Good. I have to go now.” Ushijima looked down to Tobio and smiled at him. “It was nice meeting you, Tsutomu told me a lot about you. Now, if you excuse me.” He gave Oikawa one last smile before he turned away and walked towards his son.

“Oh my god,” Oikawa whispered, still too shocked by what just happened. 

Ushiwaka just asked him out! And he made him a cake! Just for _him_!

“Dad?” Tobio asked and took his father’s hand.

“What?”

“Is that what you call a date?”

“What?!” Oikawa shouted.

“Sensei- uh, Tendou told me about it,” Tobio said.

“What is that school nurse teaching you about?!” Oikawa shook his head. He seriously needed to have a talk with Iwaizumi. “I mean… would you mind?”

“No. Does that mean I get another dad?”

Oikawa stared at his son. “Uh… It’s a little bit too early for that, don’t you think?”

“I want another dad! Hinata has two already, I can’t lose to him!”

Oikawa let out a laughter and ruffled his son’s hair. “We’ll see about it, okay?”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucked up i realized after publishing ch 1 how could hinata be daisugas kid if his name is hinata

It was all perfect. Oikawa had his day off, Iwaizumi was willing to look over Tobio for the afternoon and he had picked out a perfect outfit. All he had to do now, was actually go to the bakery and talk with Ushijima, which, frankly could go very wrong.

And he didn’t want that. That would be horrible, because Tobio and Tsutomu seemed to be getting along well recently and what if he’ll see Ushijima more often now and it’s embarrassing if their date goes wrong?

And it’s not even a _date_. It’s… something. Oikawa has no idea what it was. Maybe Ushijima was just being nice and he just wanted to see his son’s performance. Who could blame him? Oikawa would want that too if he wouldn’t have gone to the play. On top of it, Tsutomu had the lead role! 

_Stop thinking so much,_ Oikawa told himself. No way Ushijima just wanted to watch that video. Oikawa was gorgeous, okay? He could make everyone turn their head to him and he had charisma. At least, that’s what he thinks he does, even if Iwaizumi says he doesn’t. He’s good looking, yes, and a lot of women and men are interested in him, but he’s been out of the whole dating loop for way too long.

Oikawa has no idea how the fuck it works anymore. He hasn’t dated anyone seriously ever since Tobio’s mother died a few years ago, any other relationships he had afterwards were either way too short to count or just a physical one. 

He took a deep breath and shook his head. _It will all go well. Just be yourself._ Oikawa opened the door to the bakery, making a bell ring and he’s immediately greeted by a delicious smell which puts a smile on his lips. 

“Hello, may I help you?“ a young man asks him behind the counter. He doesn’t seem older than twenty, tall and expressionless. 

“Uh… Yeah, I’m here for Ushijiwa- Ushijima-san,“ Oikawa quickly corrects himself.

“You know him?“ 

“Yes, he told me to drop by sometime-“

The boy just holds up his hand and nods. He left his place and walked through the back door, leaving Oikawa all alone. He took that time alone to look at the different breads that are displayed. And cakes!

Those cakes that Oikawa has loved for years now. Okay, two years. He licked his lips, thinking about how he should buy one today too, and then share it with Tobio. And Iwaizumi, as a thank you for babysitting his son again. 

“Oikawa-san?“ 

Oikawa looked up and there’s Ushijima, looking just as good as he remembered him. Maybe even better. He’s all in white and his sleeves are rolled up. 

“Hi.“ Oikawa smiled. „I’m sorry for interrupting you at your work.“ And he even had flour on his cheek, which was incredibly adorable.

“No, of course not. I don’t mind, I was the one who invited you,“ Ushijima said. “I can take a break.“

“You don’t have to for me-"

“Please, I have to take one anyway,“ Ushijima insisted. “Plus, I’d really like to spend my break with you.“

Oikawa can’t hide his smile at that response. “Good choice, Ushiwaka.“

“Kawanishi, I’m taking a break. Please make some coffee for us,“ Ushijima told his employee and the boy just nodded. Ushijima gestured towards a table and Oikawa sat down. 

“He’s young. Is he a part timer?“ Oikawa asked, nodding towards Kawanishi.

“Yes, he’s in college. His boyfriend is my son’s babysitter,“ Ushijima explained.

“Oh, well my babysitter is Iwa-chan,“ Oikawa said, laughing. "That’s-“

“The P.E. teacher, I know. I’ve heard a lot about him from both Tsutomu and Tendou. Tsutomu adores him,“ Ushijima said. 

Oikawa leaned back and shrugged. “All kids do. He’s a great teacher. The unusual thing is that Tendou seems to adore him too.“

“He does,“ Ushijima confirmed.

“You know Tendou well?“

Ushijima hesitated. “He is- or _was_ my brother in law,“ he explained.

“Oh.“ The ex wife. “Well, the world sure is small, isn’t it? She was at the play too, right? A pity she couldn’t record it.“

“I don’t mind,“ Ushijima replied, looking Oikawa in the eyes. “It gave me a reason to ask you out.“

Oikawa blushed at first, not knowing what to respond. When he finally did, a smirk appeared on his lips and he leaned forward. “Well, Ushiwaka, if this is your understanding of a date, I’m disappointed. I want the whole package. Candlelight dinner and… well, less flour.“ He pointed at Ushijima’s cheek, who quickly wiped it away.

“I’m sorry, Oikawa-san, I’ll make sure to plan the next one better.“

“We’re getting confident, huh?“ Oikawa laughed. “Just kidding. I don’t mind.“

He didn’t even notice Kawanishi approaching until the boy set down the coffee on the table and left without any words. “By the way,“ Oikawa said. "Thank you so much for the cake again. It was amazing like always.“

"I’m glad you liked it.“

"Like it? I _love_ it. Seriously, Iwa-chan had to listen to be talk about your cakes for way too often, I’m pretty sure he’s tired of it by now,“ Oikawa said, laughing. „So, I really expect another one today.“

"I can give you a piece,“ Ushijima said.

"Of your cake or you?“ Oikawa blurted out and just as those words left his lips, he regretted it immediately. Oikawa slapped his hand over his mouth and blushed. "Sorry. I just- I _had_ to. The opportunity was just too good.“

Oh my god, now he thought Oikawa was a horny weirdo. This was the second time he accidentally let something slip in front of Ushijima.

Ushijima just stared at him and then laughed. He laughed nice, Oikawa noticed. “Of cake,“ Ushijima replied. "I don’t mind the other one though.“

Oikawa’s blush deepened. "You’re stupid,“ he muttered. "But, thanks, I’ll take you up on that offer.“

"Which one?“

"You know which one, Ushibaka!“

"I don’t really.“ Ushijima smiled at him and Oikawa cursed him in his head.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, what?“

"Yes, I do.“

God, Oikawa hated the fact that his cake man really turned out to be everything he wanted to be. Scratch that, he _really_ loved it.

* * *

 

Oikawa was resting his head on Ushijima’s shoulder who was reading a book while Oikawa was looking through ads for houses on his phone. They wanted to move in together, now that they’ve been dating for two years and Oikawa wanted a big and spacious home. For them and their two kids. And Ushijima’s big dog that really needed a big home.

"How about this one?“ Oikawa asked, angling his phone so his boyfriend could see. 

"It’s a little bit too far away from their school, don’t you think?“

"Well, they’re going to middle school soon anyway,“ Oikawa said, rolling his eyes.

"They’re nine,“ Ushijima stated and Oikawa sighed. 

"Fine.“ Oikawa kept on scrolling, when his phone rang. „Hey, Iwa-chan, what’s up?“

"Tobio got into trouble again,“ Iwaizumi said and Oikawa groaned. Where has he gone wrong with his parenting for his son to be such a trouble maker?

"What did he do?“

"He got into a fight with Hinata,“ Iwaizumi explained. "You can ask him why later, all I know is that they got into a fight and when the principal wanted to interfere, they somehow knocked off his toupee.“

Oikawa burst out laughing, making Ushijima raise his eyebrows. "Sorry. Don’t tell Tobio I laughed, it’s just funny, okay? That man thinks nobody can tell his hair is fake,“ Oikawa said and Ushijima sighed. "Okay, thanks, Iwa-chan for telling me! They should be home soon, so I’ll have a talk with him.“ He hung up and turned to Ushijima. "Ushiwaka.“

"What is it, Tooru?“ Ushijima asked. Oikawa was kneeling next to him on the bed now, leaning forward.

"Why is Tobio always getting into this trouble and not Tsutomu? He’s a way more energetic kid than Tobio!“ Oikawa complained. "That’s all because of that Chibi-chan.“ He buried his head in the crook of Ushijima’s neck, who brought up his hand to slowly stroke his hair. 

"Those two are little trouble makers.“

"Tobio gets into stupid fights like every second,“ Oikawa whined. "I’m a horrible dad.“

"You know you’re not.“

Oikawa leaned back so he could see Ushijima and smiled. "You’re damn right.“ He kissed him softly only to hear the voice of Tsutomu shrieking.

"Eeeeew!“ He stood at the door of their bedroom.

"What’s the deal?“ Tobio asked. "It’s just a kiss. They do it all the time.“

"It’s disgusting!“ Tsutomu screamed. "Kisses will give you cooties!“

Ushijima and Oikawa exchanged glances. "Who taught you that?“ Ushijima asked his son.

"Tsukishima,“ Tsutomu said. "He’s in my class.“

Oikawa laughed. "Stop believing everything that guy is telling you,“ Oikawa told him.

"I hate him,“ Tobio just stated. 

"You don’t have anything to say, Iwa-chan told me what happened,“ Oikawa said and Tobio looked down at his feet.

"Hinata was being mean,“ he defended himself.

"And yet he’s your best friend.“

"I’m hungry!“ Tsutomu announced and Ushijima got up from the bed, but not before he planted a kiss on Oikawa’s cheek. "I’ll make some food. Come out when you talked with him.“ 

He left the bedroom with his son, leaving Tobio and Oikawa.

"So, what happened?“

Tobio walked towards the bed and sat down. "I told Hinata that you and Ushiwaka are going to move in together,“ he said. "And that it means I win.“

Oikawa blinked. "Huh?“  
  
Hinata only has two dads! I have two dads _and_ a brother! I have Tsutomu and he doesn’t!“

Oikawa laughed. "Are you serious? What did he say?“

"He said that it doesn’t count and that Tsutomu isn’t even my real brother and that you and Ushiwaka aren’t married, so it doesn’t count either!“ Tobio explained. "See? He was being mean!“

Oikawa sighed. He couldn’t even get angry at his son with that reason, because he was being way too adorable right now. "And then you got angry?“

"Then… I said his dads aren’t his real dads because he is adopted.“ Tobio looked down.

"Tobio! You did _not_ say that!“

"I was angry!“

Oikawa groaned. He can’t blame those two kids for being angry at each other. They both had pretty valid reasons, but in the end of the day, they’ve both just been very childish. Even for their age. 

"You have to apologize to Hinata. His dads are his real parents, no matter if he was adopted and doesn’t share their last name or not, okay?“ Oikawa said. "And you know that what he said wasn’t okay either, right? We’re a family. You and Tsutomu are brothers, we don’t need to be married for that. Family isn’t bound to things that are written on paper or blood.“

Tobio nods. "I know. I was just angry.“ 

Oikawa smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. "You go apologize to Chibi-chan tomorrow, okay?“

"Okay.“

"Good, then let’s go eat.“ Oikawa wanted to get up, but Tobio grabbed his shirt. "What is it?“

"Why aren’t you married?“

"Huh?“

"You want to move in together and we’re a family, so why don’t you get married?“

To be honest, Oikawa had no idea. He opened his mouth and shrugged. "I… uh… It doesn’t work that way. Like I said, you don’t have to.“

"Yes, but also why not?“ God, how do you explain to your child why you’re not married yet? "Don’t you want to marry Ushiwaka?“

Oikawa hesitated. "I… of course I do. I love him.“ He really did. He remembered when Tobio’s mother died and he thought he couldn’t bring himself to love anyone again, but he did. And he really loved Ushijima. 

"Ushiwaka asked uncle Iwa for your ring size, does that mean you’ll get married?“

"He what?!“ Oikawa screamed, making Tobio flinch. "Sorry.“

"Everything okay?“ Ushijima asked, peeking through the door. "Dinner’s ready.“

"Yes,“ Oikawa said. "Everything okay.“ He smiled and turned to Tobio. „We’ll talk later, okay?“

"Fine.“ Tobio got up from the bed and walked to Ushijima, looking up. "I will not be the ring bearer at your wedding!“ he announced and ran past him. Ushijima stared after him with a confused expression on his face.

"What was that about?“

"Nothing,“ Oikawa quickly said and put his arms around Ushijima. "Just Tobio being stupid again.“ He kissed him quickly and smiled. „Let’s eat, Wakatoshi.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aNY way i fixed my mistake. hinata was adopted and they kept his last name
> 
> also shirabu is kawanishis bf. hes goshikis babysitter. used to have a crush on goshikis hot dad (who can blame him)
> 
> also time skip bc i just really wanted to write the fam being cute together

**Author's Note:**

> Hinatas dads r daisuga... if u havent guessed by now already


End file.
